Multiple applications of synthetic chemicals including fertilizers and fungicides are typically used to obtain high crop yields. However, low cost, natural methods of providing soil nutrition and resistance to plant diseases could be developed. Various soil microbes have been shown to help plants fix nitrogen, solubilize soil phosphate, improve nutrient availability, resist diseases (biocontrol agents) and adapt to environmental stresses. Provision of a low cost environmentally compatible alternative to synthetic fertilizer is therefore desired utilizing positive soil microorganisms is therefore desired.